Heart Like Yours
by invente-moi
Summary: On peut le faire, ensemble. Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que je veux. Parce que je t'ai aimé hier, que je t'aime aujourd'hui, que je t'aimerais demain et les cents prochaines années à venir chaque fois plus fort qu'avant. UA - Newtmas.


**Titre :** Heart Like Yours.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Newtmas.

 **Disclaimers :** Les personnages reviennent à James Dashner, les visages à Dylan & Thomas, l'idée est de moi.

 **Résumé :** « On peut le faire, ensemble. Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que je veux. Parce que je t'ai aimé hier, que je t'aime aujourd'hui, que je t'aimerais demain et les cents prochaines années à venir chaque fois plus fort qu'avant. » UA - Newtmas.

 **Note :** Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! Voilà, rapidement je poste ce petit OS newtmas tout simple. Je suis un peu fluffy vous voyez aujourd'hui, et j'avais besoin d'écrire l'amour comme jamais, donc j'ai écris ça. J'ai besoin d'une petite dose de bonheur, je crois. J'espère que vous aimerez, que ça fera du bien à vos coeurs et que ça vous donnera un peu de sourire et de bonheur. Le OS est basé sur la chanson Heart Like Yours de Willamette Stone. N'hésitez pas à venir répandre l'amour dans mes reviews quand vous passerez. Je vous aime, et je vous laisse avec de tendres baisers. Votre sincère invente-moi. xx

* * *

 _« How could a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine ? »_

Les mots résonnaient dans la salle silencieuse. Les regards froncés faisaient réponse aux yeux clos du chanteur brun sur scène. Perdu dans sa mélodie, il se concentrait, gratant les cordes de sa guitare, entièrement immergé dans sa chanson, dans ses paroles, dans ce qu'il disait – chantait.

Au fond de la salle, quelque part dans les rangées de sièges, un spectateur regardait la scène avec attention, les yeux brillants. Il voyait l'image se troubler sous les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tremblant. Il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite.

Et puis le chanteur ouvrit les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

 _« How could I live before ? How could I have been so blind ? You opened up my eyes.. »_

Le reste de la salle se contenta simplement de disparaître. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne restait que la guitare, lui, et lui aussi. Une larme glissa sur la joue du spectateur, puis une autre, et une autre. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu mourir là, comme ça, simplement comme ça.

 _« All your love is all I've ever known.. »_

La mélodie finit par s'éteindre et laisser place au silence. Le brun se leva tranquillement, et sans quitter le blond des yeux, il se rendit jusqu'au fond de la salle, quelque part dans les rangées de sièges. Il lui tendit la main, et l'autre la lui prit. Il le guida dans l'allée, et ils se retrouvèrent là, l'un face à l'autre, sous les regards choqués des spectateurs. Puis le chanteur esquissa un sourire, avant que sa voix ne retentisse à nouveau pour briser le silence.

 _« J'ai toujours eu peur. J'ai toujours été seul, sans repères, sans rien à quoi m'accrocher. Et j'ai toujours eu tellement peur. De moi, des autres, du monde.. De toi. Puis tu t'es imposé, tu t'es installé tranquillement dans ma vie et tu as été l'évidence que j'avais toujours attendu. J'ai rien pu faire, rien pu contrôler. J'ai eu plus peur que jamais quand je t'ai vu et que mon coeur s'est emballé et que tu as ris en me voyant rougir comme un idiot. J'ai eu plus peur que jamais et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Je sais qu'on a jamais rien dit, que c'était notre secret, notre vie, que ça ne regardait personne, mais j'en ai marre de me cacher. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir te regarder, te sourire, te toucher, être avec toi. Chaque fois que tu passes et que tu m'ignores, j'ai mal. Chaque seconde que je passe loin de toi, j'ai mal. Tu es mon univers. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui fait de moi le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais été. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de ta présence, de ton souffle, de ton rire, de tes lèvres, de tes doigts, de ta voix, de tes yeux. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de te sentir, besoin de te ressentir. J'imagine qu'on est encore jeunes, que les gens diront qu'on est stupides et qu'on fait une erreur et que ça ne mènera à rien, mais ils ne savent pas. Ils ne connaissent pas mon coeur, ils ne savent pas qu'il a été fait uniquement pour vivre avec le tiens. Je crois que je serais mort si je n'avais pas eu la chance de te trouver. Et je ne peux pas te laisser partir, jamais. Je veux grandir avec toi, vieillir avec toi. Je veux qu'on aille à l'université ensemble, qu'on passe notre diplôme, qu'on s'installe dans une petite maison, qu'on ait un chien, un chat, et deux petits bébés. Je veux vivre à tes côtés, voir ton visage chaque soir et chaque matin jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je veux voir tes bonheurs, tes tristesses, tes angoisses. Je veux te connaître dans le moindre détails jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs. Je veux qu'on aille s'installer à la campagne et qu'on regarde nos enfants faire des enfants qui joueront dans notre grand jardin. Je veux regarder la mort sereinement parce que je saurais que j'aurais vécu la plus belle vie qui soit puisqu'elle aura été vécue avec toi. Je sais que ça va être dur, risqué, mais on peut y arriver. On peut le faire, ensemble. Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que je veux. Parce que je t'ai aimé hier, que je t'aime aujourd'hui, que je t'aimerais demain et les cents prochaines années à venir chaque fois plus fort qu'avant. »_

Le blond ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher les larmes qui dévalaient son visage angélique, alors que le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais fait étirait ses lèvres. Le brun lui sourit à nouveau, presque à bout de souffle, et il posa un genoux à terre. Une main plongée dans sa poche y attrapa un écrin de verre et le présenta au blond, soulevant le couvercle pour simplement dévoiler un simple anneau argenté sur lequel était gravé _« you opened up my eyes »_. Le blond crut que son coeur allait éclater lorsque le brun attrapa sa main gauche entre ses doigts libres pour les entremêler aux siens.

 _« Newt, je sais que je suis un connard, je sais que je me comporte toujours trop mal, que je ne suis pas aussi brillant que toi et que je ne pourrais sûrement pas t'offrir une vie incroyable, mais je peux t'offrir mon coeur et mon amour, pour l'éternité. J'espère que ça te suffira pour rester près de moi, parce que je ne suis rien si tu n'es plus là pour guider mes pas quand je me perds en chemin. Alors je te le demande, parce que je t'aime à en crever. Newton, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

Newt passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds, il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser. Lentement, il hocha de la tête, et le sourire qu'il vit éclater sur le visage de l'homme dont il était fou amoureux lui fit voir les étoiles. En voyant ses yeux pétiller, en le sentant glisser l'anneau à son doigt, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aussi heureux qu'il l'était à cet instant. Jamais. Ils n'auraient peut-être jamais une vie simple, ni une vie modèle, ni une vie princière, ni une vie de rock star. Mais ils auraient une vie à deux, une vie d'amour, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Pour savoir que sa vie serait la plus magnifique qui soit. Parce qu'il avait Thomas, et que rien ne pourrait jamais les détruire.

Autour d'eux, les gens revinrent peu à peu de leur choc. Certains applaudirent, d'autres s'indignèrent. Mais eux ne s'en occupaient pas une seconde. Lentement, tranquillement, Newt encadra le visage de Thomas de ses deux mains, et vint embrasser ses lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre, doux, plein d'amour, et ils songèrent qu'ils pourraient y goûter jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, et que c'était ça, le vrai bonheur. Le seul.

 _« Je t'aime aussi. Aujourd'hui, demain, et les cents prochaines années à venir. »_


End file.
